chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Geeky Gaming Girls: Season 2
This is a namely non-canon series based on The Angry Video Game Nerd and Pat the NES Punk, along with several video game review shows, made soley for entertainment purposes. Plot Zelda, Maya, and Lucy--three sisters that gather every so often to play video games at Zelda's place. Here, they have showed us their crazy antics. They'll play & review some games, consoles, and gaming accessories. Some will be good, some will be bad, but none will be safe from three of Tikal's harmless daughters! Characters *Zelda the Echidna - daughter of Mephiles and Tikal and primary main character. She is a massive geek that has tech stuff and comics from all across the world and time, including nearly every video game console and game to exist. *Maya the Echidna - the peaceful daughter of Tikal and the one that normally plays most of the games. Maya takes fascination in most of the things Zelda has in her home. *Lucy the Echidnahog - daughter of Sonic and Tikal who normally just comments on the games and doesn't normally play as often as her sisters. She loves them both very much, but has a love-hate relationship with R.O.B. *R.O.B. (short for Robotic Operating Buddy) - an NES accesory that plays two games: Gyromite and Stack-Up. This one is a live one that talks, shoots weak lasers from his eyes, and also does some other work and helpfulness to the girls. Episode 21: Zelda CD-i Games Zelda: I can't believe we're gonna do this.... Lucy: Why's that? Zelda: Last episode we talked about the Legend of Zelda timeline. Now we're gonna look at three games not in the timeline at all. Lucy: Really? Zelda: That's right.....The Zelda CD-i games. Maya: What the hell is a CD-i? Zelda: So glad you asked! Well, Nintendo back in the day was in partnership with Sony to make a CD-based add-on for the Super Nintendo. After all, the Sega Genesis and AtariJaguar had one, so why not Nintendo? However, Sony wanted the full rights to the games and the add-on software. Nintendo didn't feel like sharing the profits so under Sony's nose, they struck a deal with Philips, Sony's major rival. However, politics and egos reared their ugly heads in, so the add-on was dropped, though both Sony and Philips still went along with the CD systems as their own separate consoles. Sony made the Playstation, and Philips made the CD-i! Lucy: Well, isn't that lovely? Maya: Ah, I remember that. Most of the games were educational and it was mostly marketed as a multi-media system that happened to play games. Which is why it flopped. Lucy: Not worthy competition for the other consoles of the day... Marketing failure. Zelda: Now in addition. Philips had permission from Nintendo to utilize the Nintendo franchises for their system. Now what we got was some Mario and Zelda games, all notorious for their hilarious cutscenes and voice-acting, and awful gameplay! Lucy: ...How bad can this get? Zelda: You have no idea. But first, let's take a look at the system itself. Lucy: -notices many different consoles-...Sys''tems?'' Zelda: Yeah, with different controllers. Lucy: ...What the heck? Um...okay... Zelda: One manjor issue why they had so much trouble with this is they whored this thing out to so many other companies. Maya: yeah, the full name of the console is the Philips Magnavox Goldstar LG DVS Memorex Grundig Sony Kyocera, NPS High Screen Bang & Olupsen CD-i. Category:Shorts Collections Category:Comedy Category:Games Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff